


yours, ours

by mayora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayora/pseuds/mayora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou is not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yours, ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XaverianQueenChrissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/gifts).



“Shou-chan!”

Hinata’s eyeballs are itchy and if they get any wider, they’ll pop out of his sockets. but he hasn’t seen Izumi and Kouji in almost a year.

And now they’re here in the flesh. Izumi’s grin stretches across his face and Kouji flashes a peace sign. 

Tanaka looks at Hinata, his eyebrows raised, and Hinata glances back and forth between Tanaka and his middle school friends.

“Oh! In middle school they were...n’t part of the volleyball club, but they’re friends who helped out when we played a match!”

Izumi and Kouji tell Tanaka their respective sports clubs and the three exchange niceties ( _I was in the soccer club,_ Kouji says and Tanaka says _oh, no wonder your footwork was so good!_ ) before Kouji spots Kageyama not too far behind Hinata.

“That’s--?!”

“Oh? That guy?” Hinata gestures, pointing his thumb at him and not even turning around to check. He can feel Kageyama’s eyes burning into his back. “Well, you know, he has his reasons to be here too…” Hinata says behind his hand, eyes narrow and face smug.

“Hey! Quit lagging behind!” Kageyama yells. The sudden command causes Hinata to stiffen a little but he laughs it off.

Kouji and Izumi look at each other and grin. They scream “good luck!” and wave Hinata off as he yells back “thanks!” and jogs to catch up with Kageyama.

“Him and Hinata huh?” Kouji asks.

“His emails only talked about what he was up to...who’d have thought they’d be reunited…” Izumi and Kouji watch as Hinata brings up the rear of the Karasuno volleyball team, flanked by Kageyama and Tanaka. The twelve of them look like a team, matching black Karasuno jackets, heading into the gymnasium entrance.

Izumi and Kouji feel a surge of pride rush up and they make their way inside the gym as well, smiles resting easy on their faces.

\-- 

They first meet in gym class. The three of them, Izumi, Kouji, and Hinata, are spread across the gym, assigned to different areas for physical examinations. Izumi and Kouji look over at Hinata from the flexibility station. They’re all around the same height but Hinata is a smidge shorter than they are.

“How do you think he’ll do?” Izumi asks.

“Don’t know. We’ll see.” Kouji replies

The two of them are stretching on the sidelines of the gym, Izumi’s arms over his head and Kouji reaching for his toes.

Hinata’s next in line for the high-jump test and he’s bouncing on his toes, eyes bright and wide. Nervous energy comes off him in waves, and Izumi and Kouji watch curiously.

“What was your score again Kou-chan?”

“Pretty good. My legs are strong because of soccer you know.”

Izumi hums and continues stretching.

The coach calls out “Hinata Shouyou” and Hinata stiffens for a couple of seconds before robotically making his way up to the line marked by yellow tape.

“All right kiddo, I’ll count to three and and then you jump up as high as you can. Got it?”

Hinata nods.

"Ready? one, two, three--" and Hinata bends down, springs into the air. The nervous energy melts and what’s left in its wake is a gust of wind inside the vacuum of the gym. It rushes, blows by their faces and Izumi gasps while Kouji looks on dumbfounded. Kouji looks over to where the volleyball net is set up from earlier and he looks back and forth from the net to Hinata. Nearly half of Hinata's body is above the net.

When Hinata touches ground again, his feet slamming down with a solid and clean thud, the coach adjusts the brim of her hat and scribbles something down on her clipboard.

"Congratulations Hinata. That's a new record," she smiles.

Hinata punches the air and yells out "all right!" before jogging off to the side to grab a water bottle.

Both Izumi and Kouji stop stretching and turn to the other.

"That was some jump." Kouji says.

"Somehow, it felt like he wasn't the only one flying..." Izumi replies and looks over at Hinata who’s gulping down water, wiping his mouth with his arm. 

Hinata bounds over close to them after squeezing the last drops from the bottle and stands a little off to the side. A classmate standing not too far from him says "Hinata, that was seriously awesome!" Hinata blushes and thanks them and then starts doing squats up and down, hands on his knees, when the classmate walks off. 

Kouji's eyes are fixed on Hinata and he nudges Izumi, who nods at him. Kouji walks over, Izumi steps behind.

When Hinata stops stretching, Kouji reaches a hand out and says "Hey. your name's Hinata right? I'm Kouji."

Hinata's wiping at his sweat with the collar of his shirt, eyes straight ahead, and Kouji instinctively withdraws his hand a little. He considers waving his hand in front of Hinata's face but decides against it. Hinata's small, but the aura he's giving off is intimidating and the air around him is crackling.

It feels like sunlight warming and burning his skin all at once.

But seconds later, Hinata turns and sees Kouji and his eyes widen, the heavy air around him dissipating all at once.

"Oh what? Sorry! I'm Hinata! What can i do ya for?" He tilts his head. "Er, wait...do I know you?" Kouji's hand is still hanging mid-air between them and Hinata looks at it with intrigue.

"We just wanted to say hi," Izumi says, stepping out from behind Kouji and Hinata jumps in fear, not having seen him. "We saw your high jump test and thought you looked really cool."

"W-what? No way!" Hinata looks down, scratching the back of his head. his cheeks are blooming a warm pink, his eyes are little half moons, and Izumi smiles at the sight. "You guys really think i looked cool...?"

Kouji raises up his hand again, this time for a fist bump. "You set a new record dude. That's pretty cool." HInata glows at the praise and bumps his fist with Kouji's.

"Thanks guys...I really want to play volleyball later on..." Hinata starts, but the coach yells at the class and the three of them turn to her but stay together in their trio.

The class circles in around them and the coach gives a speech stressing the importance of joining a sports club in order to remain active and healthy.

Izumi and Kouji say they’re going to join the basketball and soccer teams respectively. Hinata grins at them and tells him he’s going to create the first ever volleyball club.

“I know we just met but will you guys join me?”

Kouji starts to say “no,” but Izumi bumps into him and they look into Hinata’s eyes. That serious aura is back but it's softer around the edges and sun rays flutter over their skin.

“We’ll…..we’ll think about it Hinata.”

“Shouyou! you can call me Shouyou.”

Izumi’s eyes widen and he feels Hinata’s name scribble over a little part of his heart.

“Shou-chan. we’ll think about it.”

\-- 

Their club activities come first, but they try their best to make time for Hinata. Izumi’s basketball practice doesn’t run too late, six or seven p.m. at the most, but he’s exhausted the minute he steps outside the gym.

He wonders if Hinata is still trying to hit over the impromptu net he set up between the trees close to the edge of the baseball field and shakes his head.

Hinata started practicing earlier than he did and Izumi doubts he’d still be out there practicing now when nearly everyone has left school.

He swings by the baseball field. Hinata falls asleep there sometimes if he’s overworked himself. He stops and stares at Hinata spinning the ball between his hands before he tosses it up and slams it down.

It hits the net which prompts an “ack!” from Hinata who whips his head around at the sound of Izumi giggling.

“Izumin! did you just get out of practice? Hey hey! Do you think you can toss to me?”

Izumi’s calves ache and he should say no. But he lets his duffel bag slide off his shoulder onto the ground instead and smiles at Hinata.

“Only for an hour okay! Before it gets dark!”

Hinata throws the ball over to him and runs away from the net, just next to the trees.

"Okay Izumin! set it whenever you're ready!" Izumi nods and spins the ball in his hands. He takes a deep breath then tosses it up. It's a bit too far away from Hinata's lane, and close to the edge of the pole, and Izumi yells out "sorry!" to Hinata.

Hinata runs at the pole and jumps, stretching his hand out as far as he can. The ball tips over, bouncing on the ground below and Hinata gets out a "yes!" before his body runs into the net and bounces off.

He yells when he hits the ground and Izumi is at his side, hovering over him.

"Shou-chan, are you okay? You fell pretty hard. It was impressive."

Hinata lies on the ground for a while, not saying anything, and Izumi pokes at him, afraid Hinata seriously hurt himself.

"I'm fine Izumin," Hinata groans, slowly sitting up and putting a hand to his head. "I got the ball over!” He flashes a v sign. “But it's not a spike yet!"

Izumi digs through his bag and pulls out a water bottle. "I'm not sure it even counts if you run into the net Shou-chan," he giggles as he hands Hinata the water bottle.

"I'll get it next time! I’ll spike it right down the middle!" Hinata thanks Izumi for the water and chugs it down. "Just you wait Izumin!" Hinata grins and stretches his hand out to the sky. He looks up at his friend. "One more time!" 

Izumi smiles and shakes his head at him. "We should get going Shou-chan. They're going to turn off the lights soon."

Hinata jumps back up, dusting off his shorts, and sighs. "You sure about that?"

Izumi sighs, weary but fond. "Next time Shou-chan."

"Okay. Next time. Guess I should get home before my mom worries!" Hinata throws an arm around Izumi's shoulders. "Thanks Izumin. See you tomorrow! Thanks for setting for me." Hinata pulls his bag over his shoulder.

"It wasn't a problem Shou-chan." Izumi pulls his own bag over his shoulder and waves goodbye to Hinata who's heading in the opposite direction. 

Izumi starts to walk but pauses, and before he can stop himself he yells out "Wait! I'll walk with you."

Hinata stops and turns around. His grin lights up the night sky and guides Izumi home amongst the stars.

\-- 

Hinata stands on the edge of the field, next to a bench and resting area for the soccer team, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he waits to get called in.

_“Shouyou, you know you don’t really have to play for the team if you don’t want to.”_

_Hinata stands up straighter. “It’s fine! I want to play! Besides Kouji, you said you’d play volleyball with me if I help the soccer team out right?”_

_Kouji scratches the back of his head and his eyes widen. “Well, yeah. I told you I would.”_

Hinata picks up the volleyball next to his feet and starts tossing it up and down when Kouji stops on the sidelines of the soccer field for a moment. 

“Shouyou! Don’t overexert yourself!” he yells.

Hinata doesn’t hear him. 

Kouji recognizes that aura from when they first met and the air is heavy again. Hinata’s focused on the ball going up and down in front of him and the world is white noise outside the ball in his hands.

The coach calls for a time-out.

One of the players gets called to the bench and the coach's yell shakes Hinata who jumps but collects himself as the coach gestures for him to get on the field. Hinata places the volleyball down next to the bench and jogs over to Kouji, bumping shoulders with him.

"Hey Kouji, what position am I again?"

Kouji eyes Hinata, feeling the pressure suddenly lift again. He goes back to scouting out the soccer ball, where the other team's goalie is getting ready to kick it.

"Geez Shouyou. You play soccer pretty well but you sure can't remember the positions huh?"

"I remember striker! That position's cool!"

Kouji grins at him. "That's my position you hear? You're the defender! Stay here and protect the goal with your life!"

Kouji sprints to the other side of the field once the goalie's kicked the ball and he weaves in between the other players, easily kicking the ball past the other team's goalie.

Hinata cheers, jumping up and down, but in the next second, the opposing goalie's punted the ball clear across the field and the opposing strikers are coming at Hinata.

Hinata and their team's goalie are the only ones on their side of the field and Hinata runs back and forth anxiously. Their teammates are running back toward them but not fast enough to keep up with the attacking team.

"Oh no you don't!" Hinata yells, springing into action and running backwards toward the goal as one of the strikers kicks the ball into the air.

Hinata jumps for it, his hands twitching at his sides, but remembers he's playing soccer and panics.

"Wah!" he yells and bounces the ball off his head instead. The ball flies over to the other side of the field. When Hinata lands, he wobbles and he spreads out his arms to try to balance himself. "Woah, not doing that again."

Kouji jogs back to their side of the field. "Oi! Shouyou I saw that! Is your head okay? Do you need to sit out?"

Hinata shakes his head no. "I'm fine Kouji! It'll take more than that to bring me down! Don't think I forgot! You're still playing volleyball with me after this!"

Kouji puts a hand up as he treks back down the field. "Yeah yeah. Hey, the ball's coming your way again! Get ready!"

Hinata grins. Playing soccer with Kouji is almost as fun as playing volleyball with him.

\-- 

Izumi pokes at Hinata’s head, trying to wake him up.

“Shou-chan, wake up. It’s lunch time. Kouji and I even came over from our classrooms to eat with you you know.”

“Wazzit?” Hinata rubs at his eyes and wipes at the drool sticking to the side of his mouth. “Oh! Izumin! Kouji! is it lunchtime already?"

Kouji whaps him on the head. "Yeah, you big dope. Wanna sit on the roof again?"

"Hey!" Hinata presses his hands to the back of his head where Kouji hit him but gives up a hand to cover a particularly big yawn. "Okay, Hinata pulls out a bento from his desk and nods. "Let's go," he says in between yawns and rubbing at his eyes.

They get situated against the wall with the chain-link fence rattling in the wind behind them and Izumi starts off their lunch.

"During practice this morning, one of the upperclassmen kept missing all his shots because apparently someone left him a confession letter in his locker. It was kind of funny. Poor senpai."

Kouji snorts in between spoonfuls of rice.

"What about you shou-chan? Anything new with you?"

Hinata shovels a spoonful of rice and egg into his mouth and takes a big gulp before fixing them both with a stare.

"I was just thinking about volleyball," Hinata starts.

"What a shocking turn of events," Kouji quips and Hinata swipes at him with his arm.

"Anyway, go on Shou-chan," Izumi says after elbowing Kouji in the side.

He places the bento on the ground and turns around, peering out between the holes of the fence.

"Do you guys ever wonder what the view from the top is like?" Hinata asks, his back turned to them.

"Can't say that i have Shouyou." Kouji sets down his bento.

"Me neither." Izumi takes a bite of his sandwich. "Although I guess I think about it sometimes, but what do you mean exactly Shou-chan?"

"Sometimes, I think about what it's like to see over the blockers and see the entire court." Hinata takes a seat on the ground again, shoveling food into his mouth. "But if it's with you guys, I’m sure we’ll find out."

Izumi wants to say something, call out Hinata for being so cheesy maybe, but the words get lodged in his throat. He smiles instead, grin hurting his face, and it turns into giggling not long after because Hinata's words really are amazingly bold and confident. Kouji furrows his eyebrows at him, but Hinata starts giggling too and Kouji gives in soon enough, the three of them laughing lunch away.

\-- 

The first time they visit Hinata’s house, his mom is there and she ushers them in, saying how nice it is that Shouyou has friends.

“He’s always been friendly and sociable, but he’s never invited friends over before. He must really like you two,” she says and Izumi and Kouji’s footsteps falter.

They stop at the foot of the stairs and look at each other, eyes wide.

“Inviting friends over is a big deal for Shouyou?”

Kouji has a hard time keeping the grin off his face when he bounds upstairs so when they finally enter Hinata’s room, the first thing he does is punch him on the head and yell at Hinata for not coming downstairs to greet them personally.

Hinata clutches his head and yells “what’s your deal!” and they lunge at each other, their hands locking as they try to overpower the other.

Izumi steps in and stays on the side, away from danger, laughing at the pair.

Hinata asks if Kouji brought over the new monster hunter game during a pause in their wrestling match and Kouji takes it out from his hoodie pocket, smirk on his face, and brandishes it in front of Hinata's face.

"Let me see, let me see!" Hinata screams when Kouji shoves at his face. Izumi plucks it out of Kouji's hands when the both of them start wrestling again.

"Me first," Izumi grins. The two of them freeze where they're at on the floor and their mouths drop in shock.

"Izumin!"

"Izumi!"

"The betrayal!" they say in unison.

Izumi laughs as they scramble to get up from where their legs are tangled on the ground.

Hinata Shouyou is important to them too.

\-- 

Every practice game they play during P.E. class, Hinata bows the lowest and Izumi and Kouji ask him why.

“I’m really thankful for every game I get to play! And I get to play with my best friends. What’s not to be thankful for?”

Izumi and Kouji bow as deeply as Hinata does every time after that.

\-- 

Izumi and Kouji were there for him all three years and even there for him at Hinata’s first, last, and only middle school volleyball game.

They are some of his closest friends.

But they are not his teammates. Izumi was his setter, and his heart belongs to basketball, but here, in this Shiratorizawa and Karasuno game, all Izumi’s heart wants is to see Hinata win.

They watch in awe as Kageyama sets the ball to Hinata, who slams it down right between two blockers.

Kageyama can do for Hinata what they couldn't. Hinata holds his hands up for a high five and Kageyama slams his hands down, which prompts Hinata into yelling at him, but there's a grin on his face after they walk back to their respective positions. Izumi laughs and shakes his head. He’s glad Hinata’s getting along with his team.

"Go Shouyou!" Kouji stands and screams. Izumi looks at him in surprise and a smile settles over his face. That's right. this time, they came to cheer for Hinata.

Izumi stands up as well. "Go Shou-chan go!"

\-- 

They drag Hinata out to McDonald’s the month before school ends. Kouji and Izumi are sitting in a plastic red-lined booth and they watch a familiar orange head streak past the glass windows. Hinata scans the restaurant when he enters and when his eyes finally meet Izumi's, he runs to their booth and slides in the seat across from them.

"Whew. Thanks for waiting guys! Natsu wanted to keep playing and it took me a while before I could get her to let go...sorry for the wait..."

"You can make it up to us with some fries and a milkshake Shouyou."

"Hey, what is that! Is our friendship only worth greasy junk food to you Kouji!"

"Yes," Kouji snickers. Hinata balls up a napkin and throws it at him and the two quickly devolve into a competition to see who can throw the napkin ball harder at the other.

"Stop it you guys! We came here to hang out not get kicked out!" Izumi whacks them both on the head and they sit up straight, heads bowed.

"Sorry Izumin...I'll buy you a milkshake and fries if you really want it..."

Izumi shakes his head and sighs. "It's fine Shou-chan. Both you and Kou-chan can make it up to me. Go up there and buy large fries and a large milkshake for all of us."

They scurry out of the booth, but not before saluting, and Izumi laughs at their cowering figures standing at the counter.

They come back with the large fries and milkshake as well as several burgers nestled in their arms. They set the milkshake and fries down gingerly before letting the burgers spill over onto the table.

"Growing boys need to eat Izumi," Kouji says as he unwraps one of the burgers and bites into it.

Izumi rolls his eyes but takes a burger, unwraps it, and bites into it as well.

"So," Hinata starts, mouth full of burger, "what did you guys want to talk about?"

Izumi and Kouji glance at each other. Izumi clears his throat, taking a sip of the milkshake, and looks Hinata in the eyes.

"We'll miss you Shou-chan. I'll miss you. But Karasuno has a really strong volleyball team right?"

"Maybe with them you'll get to play where the Small Giant played." Kouji says.

Hinata slams his hands down on the table. "Hey! What's with the gloomy mood you guys? I never regretted a single minute we played together." Hinata shuffles in his seat, sticking a fry in his mouth. "Thank you. you know. For letting me play one match before we left middle school."

None of them can look at each other, eyes wet, cheeks burning, and hearts a little heavy.

"Thank you," Hinata says again. "I love you guys." Then he blows his nose in his sleeve and the three of them break out in laughter at the honking noises he makes.

When the three of them separate to go home, Hinata's phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out to read the new messages.

_Thank you Shouyou. I'll miss you. I'll see you again._

_I love you too Shou-chan. So does Kouji. He probably didn't say it huh._

Hinata slides his phone back into his pocket and laughs.

\-- 

They watch him soar and their hearts swell with pride—Kouji is glad that Hinata can’t see him right now because he’d probably grin and tell Kouji not to cry— at their friend whose wings they supported for three years and are now supported by a whole team.

“Shou-chan can fly now huh, Kouji?”

Kouji turns to him. “I think he always could Izumi. With or without us.”

They both turn back to the match in time to see Hinata fly and the resounding thud past the Shiratorizawa blockers rings clear in their ears.

They shout “SHOU-CHAN!” and “SHOUYOU!” unable to contain the joy in their bodies.

Shiratorizawa takes a time-out then and Hinata grabs a water bottle off the bench, chugging it down and wiping the sweat off his forehead with a towel.

He looks over in their direction by chance and his eyes are sunshine, like they’ve always been. Hinata flashes peace signs at them and scurries off to join the rest of the team who are making their way back to the court.

It’s enough, they think. To be here and watch him.

_“Hey, if we make it to the finals, you guys will come watch right?”_

_“It’s a promise Shou-chan.”_

"I'm glad we got to be there with him. I'm glad we're here now." Kouji doesn't say anything, just nods in reply.

Hinata takes the court again. They hear black wings ruffle in the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I jumped on it as soon as I saw the prompt because my kids...I love so much...thank you for letting this be my first ever work and my first ever fic exchange. I'm not sure I actually filled your prompt...but I hope it makes you even just a little bit happy (hopefully more but,,,,) Happy Holidays! :D


End file.
